Gas detector tubes, which are filled with a reactant, which enters into an optically detectable reaction with a certain chemical compound, are known from the state of the art. A defined quantity of a gas mixture is pumped through the gas detector tube, for example, with a hand pump. A concentration of the chemical compound to be measured is then determined by means of a change in the color of the reactant.
In addition, so-called chip-based measuring systems are known, in which the reactant is provided in a plurality of reaction chambers, which are arranged on a reaction carrier and which can be used each for a measurement. The reaction carrier can be inserted into a measuring device, which detects the reaction carrier and carries out a corresponding measuring method for measuring a concentration of the corresponding component of the gas mixture. A function test of the measuring system is necessary to rule out malfunction in case of measurements in which no concentration is measured because the component to be measured is not present in the gas mixture or is present in the gas mixture below a detection threshold only.